My Sister's Keeper
by Respect the 80sMan
Summary: Carter's twin sister, Hannah, was taken by Diabolico when they were young. In the future, Carter will become the red lightspeed rescue ranger. Hannah and Ryan Mitchell, Dana Mitchell's brother, will serve Queen Bansheera. Can Carter and Dana get their siblings back on the side of good?
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everyone, Respect the 80s man is back! A big shout out to one of my fans for the idea!**

12-year-old Carter Garyson was sitting in a chair holding his fraternal sister, Hannah's hand. Hannah had been admitted to the hospital after she was diagnosed at a young age with Lung Cancer. Despite them successfully removing the tumor and all the chemotherapy, Hannah was still weak. Outside their parents, Carol and James, were discussing with Hannah's doctor about her outcome.

"We've tried everything we could. But there's just nothing more we can do" the doctor said.

"Doctor, how long will she last?" Carol Grayson asked

"I don't know but I would say a year and a half"

The doctor left Mr. and Ms. Grayson alone.

"Well" James said "we better tell Carter"

"Do we have to do it now?"

"I'd rather tell him now, then put it off until later"

Carol wiped her eyes with a handkerchief "This will break his heart"

"I know, but he's a strong kid. He will pull through"

James and Carol took Carter out of Hannah's room to talk.

"Carter, we just talked to the doctor and um" James looked at Carol, who was trying to contain her emotions.

"Your sister will not be there when you turn 13"

Carter processed the information and soon he got worried.

"What do you mean she won't be there? She has to!"

"I'm sorry, son. But, there's nothing more the doctors can do"

"No, there has to be a way!" James tried to hug Carter but he broke loose and ran to his sister's room. When he got there the heart monitor had suddenly dropped. Carter rushed over to Hannah.

"Hannah, you can't do this! Please don't go! I love you" he cried. Some doctors came in and pried Carter off. Carter and his parents had to wait outside while the doctors tried desperately to get Hannah's heart pounding. Carter couldn't stay any longer and took off running. He parents tried to stop him but eventually he lost them. 

On the 3rd floor, Carter got tired and sunk to the floor. He couldn't believe his sister was died.

 _Hannah, you can't leave me! Who's going to play with me? Who's going to watch TV with me? Someone please help!_

Carter continued to cry. He heard someone coming but didn't pay any attention until the person spoke.

"Young man, why are you crying?"

Carter looked up and saw a man standing above him. The man was middle aged, wearing a baseball cap.

"M-my sister. She's very sick and my father says she won't make it"

"Oh" the man said in sympathy. He sat down next to Carter and gave him a handkerchief that Carter used to blow his nose.

"What's wrong with your sister?"

"She's been in the hospital for a month and they've successfully removed her tumor but it's no good. She won't recover in time for our 13th birthday"

"What room is your sister located in?"

"203"

The man nodded.

"You look tired, kid. Why don't you get some rest?"

"I can't rest without knowing Hannah's okay"

"She will be. I'll make sure of it"

Carter laid on the man's leg and soon he was fast asleep. 

When Carter woke up, the man was nowhere to be seen. He remembered the man's last words _"Your sister will be fine. I'll make sure of it"_

Suddenly, Carter's stomach dropped. "Hannah!" Carter cried. He bolted to Hannah's room. When he made it, the room was crawling with police.

 _No, NO!_ Carter thought. He ran into the room and bumped into an officer.

"Carter Grayson?" the man asked

Carter nodded.

"My name is Captain Mitchell. I'll take you to your parents"

Mitchell escorted Carter to his parents.

"Oh thank god!" Carol cried. She hugged Carter.

"Mom, where's Hannah?" Carter asked. His father answered for her.

"A demon called Diabolico came into the room. He said that he could save Hannah. But if he saved her, he could take her. We didn't want to at first but in the end we had no choice. I'm sorry Carter, mom and dad lost Hannah"

"No, daddy I lost Hannah"

"No, Carter. Don't blame yourself"

After Ms. Grayson had cried her heart out, Carter left the room to go get some fresh air. He sat on a bench and was about to cry when someone came up to him.

"Are you okay?" the person asked. Carter turned and his mouth instantly dropped. There was a blonde haired girl standing there. She was the most beautiful thing Carter had ever seen.

"Hi, I'm Dana Mitchell"

"Carter Grayson"

"Nice to meet you Carter. I couldn't help but notice you were crying. What's the matter?"

"My sister was taken by a demon called Diabolico"

"So, you lost her forever?"

"No, I'll find her. Someday" The girl hugged him. Carter was shocked at first but then he returned the hug and inhaled the scent of her hair.

"Don't be sad. I know how you feel"

"You do?"

"Yeah, my brother was killed in a car accident last year"

"I'm sorry"

"It's okay. I'll keep him in my memory by helping people"

"Dana, it's time to go!" Captain Mitchell called from his car. Dana turned to Carter.

"I'll see you around" Dana said. She gave one last hug to Carter and left.

Carter watched Dana and her father drive away. He felt better than he had when he lost Hannah. He felt like he just made a new friend. 

Meanwhile, the man Carter met in the hospital walked to an alley, carrying Hannah. Once he made sure there were no witnesses, he changed into a gold colored demon.

"You brought another child?" a voice said. The demon turned and a female demon with silver armor came out of the darkness.

"Yes, Vypra. I hope this will make the other child very happy"

"Yeah, it will get him to stop bugging us"

"Yes, then we can raise them to help us destroy Mariner Bay"

Grinning, Diabolico and Vypra teleported away from Mariner Bay to their kingdom.

 **To Be Continued...**

 **Leave me your thoughts, comments, etc. in the reviews section**


	2. Operation Lightspeed

**Hey everyone, I'm back! I know it's been a long time since I've updated! I sincerely apologize to everyone who's been waiting**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own Power rangers**

 **Chapter 2: Operation Lightspeed**

The sun was up high in the horizon. Three men and their camel were traveling along the desert when they came across ruins.

"I don't believe it! Please tell me I'm seeing a mirage"

"Come on there might be treasures!" They all ran to check out what they discovered. After exploring a little, one of them sat to drink some water. Suddenly, the pillar he was resting against moved and he fell in a hole. His friends ran to check on him

"Hello!"

Silence

"Are you alright?"

Their friend found he landed in some tomb "Come down quick! I think I found some treasure"

When the others came down, they found a sarcophagus. One of them pushed a skeleton away. Then, the tomb began to shake.

"Let's get out of here!"

"No, help me lift the cover"

The three men were able to lift the cover off the sarcophagus. Out of the sarcophagus came demons.

On the other side of the world, in the city Mariner Bay, everything seemed normal as people walked along the streets. The peace and quiet was disturbed when Demons came out of nowhere and started to attack.

Meanwhile, in a secret underwater base, a woman in uniform named Dana Mitchell came into a conference room where the captain was meeting with some of his employees.

"Captain, something's come up"

Captain Mitchell looked up from his report. When he saw the look of seriousness on his daughter's face, he knew it was important.

"We'll finish this later" the captain dismissed his workers. When they left, Dana came up to him.

"Father, they've escaped"

"Are you sure?"

Dana nodded

Captain Mitchell opened his safe and dug out a briefcase.

"Bring them in"

Joel Rawlings/ the Sky Cowboy was signing autographs when two men in black came up and escorted him to a limo.

Kelsey Winslow was climbing a ledge. When she reached the top, two men in black were waiting for her.

"Kelsey Winslow. Would you come with us please?"

"Who in the world are you?"

Chad Lee was performing at a water park. As he got out to feed the killer whale, two men in black came up to him.

"Chad Lee. Come with us"

Last stop was at a building burning and firemen were running all over trying to get the fire out. One of the men in black grabbed a firefighter.

"I'm looking for Carter Grayson"

The firefighter pointed up. "He's up on the ladder!"

The man looked up and saw Carter on the fire truck's ladder

"Closer" he yelled

Dana got out of the car and saw Carter jump from the ladder to the burning building. She opened up his folder and looked at his picture.

 _He's grown to be quite handsome. Do you think he'll remember me?_ Dana thought

Inside the building, Carter found a little girl on the floor.

"Come on. Stay with me"

Carter and the little girl walked and then Carter saw something in the flames. It was in the form of a fire monster.

" _What the?"_

The monster shot a flame at Carter and the girl. Carter jumped out a window with the child. His fellow firefighters caught him in a trampoline. Dana immediately rushed to the child.

"What are you doing?"

"It's okay, Carter. I'm a paramedic. I'll take it from here"

Carter wondered how she knew his name but let her help the child. As soon as the child was cared for, Dana turned to Carter.

"Carter, I know this is a bad timing but I need you to come with us"

"How do you know my name?"

"My name is Dana Mitchell. We met on the day your sister was taken"

Carter thought for a moment but then he recognized Dana.

"Dana?! What's going on?"

"Just come on"

Carter wanted to ask more questions but he followed Dana to a limo.

Meanwhile, the demons have finally reached their castle. Five demons materialized to Jinxier, Diabolico, Loki, Vypra and Impus.

"We're free to reclaim the palace of Queen Bansheera" Loki declared

"But she's not here" Diabolico said "Vypra, we must care for her son Impus"

"Who did this, Loki?"

"Humans, Diabolico. They built their city on top of our kingdom. Look" Loki shot power and formed a circle that showed the city of Mariner Bay sitting on top of the demon's kingdom. "They built their city on top of our grounds. No palace, no queen, no ultimate power"

"We will have our palace back, after we destroy the city brick by brick"

The chosen rangers were in a helicopter. They landed in a submarine and traveled to the underwater base. Inside, they followed Dana to a conference room where the captain was waiting for them.

"Welcome to the Lightspeed Aquabase"

Carter didn't know why, but he felt like he met that man before. But he didn't remember where.

Joel walked over to the Captain

"I don't know who you are, but this is illegal. This is kidnapping"

"I'm Captain William Mitchell and none of you are being held against your will. Your free to go…"

"Well, see ya" Joel went to leave but a security guard stopped him

"...After you hear me out"

When everyone was seated, Captain Mitchell began.

"5,000 years ago, this city was inhabited by evil spirits called Demons. Their only purpose was to destroy and conquer. Luckily, there was a warlock who was strong enough to conquer them. He sealed them away in a sarcophagus. But, we were always afraid they would escape one day and return. Hours ago, travelers discovered the tomb and released the demons. Lightspeed has developed technology and weapons that we believe can stop them. We brought you in for you to use your skills to defend the city and become Lightspeed power rangers"

"Wait, let me get this straight" Kelsey said "You built this underwater base just so the four of us could defend our city from angry demons?"

"That's correct"

"Okay, I heard you out, I think your nuts and I am out of here" Joel said, leaving

"Wait a minute" Carter said, stopping Joel. "That must be what I saw"

"What do you mean?"

"When I was saving a girl earlier, I saw something in the flames. It must have been one of them"

Just then, a beep was heard. Mitchell put on his ear piece.

"Mitchell, here"

"Captain, you might want to see this"

"Put it on the screen"

On the screen, everyone saw Demons attacking people and destroying buildings. Mitchell turned to the rangers.

"This city needs you"

Carter stood up "I'm in"

Kelsey stood up next, "Me too"

Chad stood up, "I want to help"

Everyone then turned to Joel. He thought for a while. "What's first on the agenda?"

The captain opened a briefcase. In there were 5 morphers. "Put these on your wrist"

Dana noticed there was one morpher left "Five? Who's the fifth?"

"You are, Dana. I've been training you for the last 18 years for this. If you want it, it's all yours"

Dana nodded and took the last morpher. She joined her teammates.

"Alright rangers. Let's get to the work"

Dana took the rangers to another room. There were 5 jackets hanging on racks.

"These are your jackets. Put them on"

Each ranger grabbed their jacket and went to the next room. A jeep called the Rover Rescue was waiting for them.

"Cool"

"Wow!"

Dana tossed Carter the keys. As soon as the rangers were buckled in, the platform the Rescue Rover was on lowered. They traveled through a tunnel that connected them from the Aquabase to a hidden entrance into the city of Mariner Bay.

In the city, the demon Carter saw and some batlings appeared to chase some people. The rangers soon appeared in the Rover Rescue.

"Come on, let's go help those people"

"Right"

As Chad, Joel, Kelsey and Dana fought off the batlings, Carter tried to attack the demon with the Rover Rescue, but the demon attacked. That caused Carter to lose control and stop the car. Then the demon threw Carter out of the Rover Rescue.

"There too strong for us"

"Rangers, use the morphers"

They all nodded and ran over to the demon.

"Hey you with the hot temper"

"Oh it's those humans again. Back for some more heat?"

"If you want to destroy Mariner Bay, you'll have to go through us"

"Gladly"

"Ready?"

Everyone nodded

"Lightspeed Rescue"

Everyone morphed into the Red, Blue, Green, Yellow and Pink Lightspeed Rescue rangers.

"Power rangers?"

"It worked"

"This is amazing!"

"It's just what we needed"

The rangers battled the batlings. They used their new weapons and powers to defeat them. Carter attacked the fire demon with his laser gun.

"Your toast, ranger"

The fire demon fired at Carter, but Carter dodged and kept firing at the demon. The others eventually joined him.

"Ready"

"Aim"

"You rangers don't have the power to defeat me"

"Fire!"

The rangers fired at the demon until he fell to the ground and exploded.

"Lightspeed, power down" the rangers demorphed. Everyone ran up to them clapping and cheering.

Back at the Aquabase, the whole staff cheered for the rangers.

"You did well, rangers. But now is not the time for celebration. Diabolico knows you exist and he will stop at nothing to destroy you"

"I thought that was Diabolico we destroyed" Kelsey said

"Oh, no. That was one of Diabolico's creations you destroyed"

The name Diabolico caused Carter's mind to think back to the day his sister was taken.

" _Your sister will be fine. I'll make sure of it"_

" _A demon called Diabolico came into the room. He said that he could save Hannah. But if he saved her, he could take her. We didn't want to at first but in the end, we had no choice. I'm sorry Carter, mom and dad lost Hannah"_

Carter felt so many emotions, he couldn't stay in the room any longer. He pushed everyone out of the way and ran.

"What's the matter with him?" Chad asked

Joel shrugged "Stress is too much for him, I guess"

But Captain Mitchell knew what was wrong with Carter and let him have time to himself "If you want to defeat Diabolico, we all have a lot of work to do"

Everyone saluted.

Later that night as everyone headed to bed, Dana went to go check on Carter. When she walked into his room, Carter wasn't there. Puzzled, she looked for him. Eventually, she found him heading toward the room where the Rover Rescue is.

"Carter" Dana called, but Carter didn't stop. Dana ran after him and caught him just before he could start the Rover Rescue.

"Carter! What are you doing?!"

"I'm going to find Diabolico"

"What? What are you talking about? You don't even know where he is!"

"It doesn't matter" Pause "I have to find Hannah"

"Hannah?" Dana asked. She then remembered her conversation with Carter on the day they met. "Hannah's your sister, isn't she?"

Carter nodded

"I remember! You told me; Hannah was taken by Diabolico! What was she doing in the hospital?"

"Hannah was admitted to the hospital when she was diagnosed with Lung Cancer. On the day Hannah disappeared, my parents told me Hannah would die before our 13th birthday. I met Diabolico, but he was disguised as a human. He put me to sleep and took Hannah away from me"

"Oh Carter"

"Oh my god" Carter and Dana turned to see the rest of the team at the entrance.

"Is that true? That your sister was taken by Diabolico?" Chad asked

"Yes"

"I'm really sorry, Carter" Kelsey said

"It's okay. I'll keep in touch with you guys" Carter tried to start the Rover Rescue up but Dana grabbed the keys from him.

"You can't go, Carter. We need you to lead us-"

"And ignore the fact that my sister could still be alive?! Dana, I can't just sit here and do nothing about it! I've searched for Hannah ever since she was taken and now I have a chance to get her back forever. You can't expect me to just stay here!" Carter tried to push Dana out of the way but Dana wouldn't let go. The others helped Dana pin Carter to the wall

"You have to, man" Joel said "I know I still don't like it here, but people expect us to help"

"I know you want Hannah back but you can't risk Mariner Bay or yourself for this. Right now, protecting citizens has to be our priority" Dana said

"Let me go!" Carter tried to get the others to let go but they wouldn't.

"No, Carter. Dana's right, we need you, Mariner Bay needs you. Do you think Hannah would be happy if you risked your life for her?" Kelsey asked

"Hannah would want to be home!" Carter yelled as he was able to throw everyone off him. But instead of heading to the Rover Rescue, he turned around and punched the wall. Dana winced at Carter's display of rage. After breaking his fist, Carter slid down and hugged his knees. Soon, he began to cry. Dana got down to her knees and held him as he cried.

"I gave up my only sister to a demon, Dana! How could I be so stupid?!"

"It's not your fault, Carter. The only person to blame is Diabolico. Thanks to you, Hannah was saved"

"You'll get your chance to find out what happened to Hannah, Carter. But for now, we have to protect Mariner Bay. She would have wanted you to" Chad said

"She wasn't supposed to be taken. I felt so alone and I still do"

Dana pulled back "You are not alone, Carter"

Everyone agreed and they lead Carter to his room for some well-deserved sleep.

 **To Be Continued….**

 **Leave your comments, thoughts, etc in the review section**


	3. Lightspeed Teamwork

**Hey everyone, I'm back with a new chapter! I apologize for the long delay in between chapters, I've been juggling fanfic with school, work, etc. For those who've stayed and waited, I thank you from the bottom of my heart!**

 **Lightspeed Teamwork**

The next day, the demons were discussing the power rangers.

"Those meddling power rangers, if they had stayed out of the way, we would have gotten rid of the city. We must find the power ranger's base and destroy it with them in it" Diabolico said

"I've already found it, but it's underwater and you know what water does to us" Loki said

"The queen won't be pleased" Vypra warned

"Mama" Impus cooed

Diabolico turned to Jinxer "Jinxer, I need a monster evil enough to wipe this city off the face of the earth!"

"At once, your evilness"

Back at the Aquabase, Joel was flirting with some ladies when he bumped into a woman pushing a cart. When he turned to apologize, he was instantly love struck. The woman named Angela Fairweather picked up her glasses.

"Oh shit"

Joel helped her pick up the stuff and put it back on the cart.

"I'm Joel"

"Ms. Fairweather. You seem to be in a hurry"

"Oh, yeah I have a meeting with Captain Mitchell. It's top secret; probably another life and death mission"

"Sounds dangerous" said Ms. Fairweather, amused

"Yeah well, danger comes with the job" he then showed his morpher

"This is my morpher; I'm the green ranger"

 _Great. I'll be seeing him a lot_ thought Ms. Fairweather.

Dana's voice was heard from his morpher "Joel, you're late for a meeting again. Get over here!"

"Oh, uh, I'm on my way out" Joel stammered. Ms. Fairweather giggled behind his back.

"So, maybe I'll see you again"

"I have a feeling we are destined to meet again"

Joel then left.

Somewhere else in the Aquabase, the other rangers followed Captain Mitchell.

"Why is Joel always late?" Dana said, irritated

"You know him; always flirting with any female he sees" Kelsey joked

"Yeah, but he's never been this late before" Carter pointed out

"It's okay, rangers. We'll just have to proceed without Joel" The captain lead the rangers into a room where there was a lot of equipment and people working.

"This is the weapons lab. Everything you use to defeat the demons is built and tested right here. Now here is the genius who designed everything from your morphers to your newest weapons; Ms. Fairweather"

"Welcome to Lightspeed. Diabolico will stop at nothing to destroy the city. It's my job to keep you one step ahead of him" Ms. Fairweather turned to a worker who projected on the screen 5 big mechas.

"These are your Rail Rescues"

"They're trains" Kelsey said, unsure

"They're more than trains, Kelsey"

Meanwhile, Joel was out in the city buying flowers for Ms. Fairweather. But then a meteorite crashed in the middle of the city. The alarm sounded in the Aquabase. On screen, everyone saw the meteorite.

"It's changing"

Everyone saw a demon emerge from the rock. Captain Mitchell turned to the rangers.

"It's time to test the Rail Rescues"

"Test them?" Chad asked "I don't think I'm ready"

"Don't worry about it" Kelsey said "None of us are, but what other choice do we have?"

"It's okay, Chad. The program will assist you automatically. You will be fine" Ms. Fairweather assured Chad

"Come on. Let's go"

The rangers left. As they continued, Joel came back from the city.

"Joel! Where have you been?" Carter asked

"Uh…"

"A monster's attacking the city. Let's go!" The others ran down the hall. Joel had no choice but to follow them. As soon as Joel caught up to them, the rangers were lowered into the room where the Rail Rescues lay waiting for them. They climbed aboard Carter's Rail rescue and strapped themselves in.

"All systems go, captain"

"Train Bay to surface" Captain Mitchell ordered

The train bay was raised to the surface of the water as well as train tracks. When the bay opened, the trains joined together and zoomed down the tracks into the city.

Once in the city, the train stopped.

"Each ranger into your own Rail Rescue"

"Yes, sir"

Each ranger went to their own Rail Rescue then their door opened to reveal zords

"Pyro rescue 1"

"Aqua recue 2"

"Aero rescue 3"

"Hax rescue 4"

"Med rescue 5"

Before they could combat the monster, Carter picked up voices. Captain Mitchell did a scan and saw there were people stuck in a nearby building.

"There are people stuck in that building"

"Let's go help them"

Carter, Chad and Joel tried to get to the building but the area was surrounded by Lava.

"Joel, Chad and I can't get near with this lava, do you think you can get in there?"

"You kidding? I can go anywhere with this thing!"

"Captain, his aircraft doesn't have enough power" Ms. Fairweather said

"Joel, hang on, you have to work together"

"But, I've got enough power to do this alone"

"Negative"

"Says who?!" Joel challenged

"The expert who designed your zord is standing next to me. Combine your zords"

"Alright"

Joel flew over to Chad's Hydro Rescue.

"Lowering magnetic hooks"

Two magnetic hooks lowered and lifted Chad's zord up.

"Follow me, Kelsey" Dana said

"Right behind you" Kelsey said

The Med and Hax rescue folded up into legs. Joel lowered Chad's Hydro rescue to attach to the Med and Hax rescue.

"Water cannons, extinguish"

The water cannons were able to harden the lava. Carter then drove his Pyro Rescue toward the building.

"Ladder arms"

Arms extended out of Carter's Pyro Rescue. One of the hands opened up to reveal Carter, Kelsey and Dana.

"Ladder Punch"

The unoccupied arm punched a hole into the building. The arm Carter and the girls were on went into the hole. Once inside the building, the rangers split up.

A while later, Kelsey was able to get inside the elevator.

"Oh no, they're unconscious" Kelsey tried to wake them up but then a cable snapped and the elevator got closer to the fire

"Carter, I need help. Elevator 3"

"Hang on, I'm almost there"

Carter made it to Elevator 3 but couldn't get the elevator to open. Dana ran up to him.

"Carter the building's about to collapse. We have to get out of here"

"We can't leave them trapped in there"

"Carter there's no time"

"Dana, what if Ryan was in there? Would you want to leave him there?"

"No"

"Then help me open this"

Dana and Carter tried to get the elevator open, but the building was on the verge of collapsing. A violent shake caused Carter and Dana to lose their footing.

"We're running out of time, Carter"

"Then we have to make time" Carter contacted Aquabase" Aquabase, we need help"

Ms. Fairweather finished her latest invention "Captain, it's operational"

"Carter, we have a new weapon online; the Rescue Bird"

"Alright" Carter called the Rescue bird. The Rescue bird came flying to Carter and disassembled. Carter attached the drill to his blaster. Using it, he was finally able to open the elevator.

"Carter!" Kelsey cried, relieved

"Come on. Let's get them out of here"

Outside, the fire demon appeared. It was getting closer to the building Carter and the girls were at.

"Carter, hurry up the monster's back" Chad warned

"We're almost out" Carter, Dana, Kelsey and the people got on the ladder arm. The arms lowered them to the ground.

"Kelsey, Dana get them somewhere safe"

"Right"

Carter then headed back to his Pyro Rescue

"Retract ladder arms"

Carter backed up just as the demon attacked. But Carter got stuck in the rubble.

The captain and Ms. Fairweather saw what was happening.

"Aero rescue three can help, sir"

"Joel, you're on"

"I've got another idea, see I- "

Ms. Fairweather had enough "JUST OBEY THE ORDER!" she screamed into Captain Mitchell's mic.

"Okay, Okay" Joel flew to Carter and attached his hooks to Carter's zord.

"Gotcha, man"

"Thanks, Joel"

Thanks to Joel's quick timing, Carter was able to avoid getting squashed by the monster.

"Carter, go to the megazord mode"

"Roger, sir" Carter turned to everyone else "Here we go guys. Megazord mode Lightspeed"

"Lightspeed"

Joel flew Carter's pyro rescue to Chad, Kelsey and Dana's zords. The pyro rescue formed the torso and arms. Joel then lowered his zord and formed the head. The demon fired at the rangers but the megazord didn't back down.

"Gonna have to do better than that. Power thrust"

The megazord's arms punched the demon.

"Carter, let's get him in the air; Back the way he came" Chad said

"Good idea, Chad"

The megazord lifted him into the air. They spun him around for a while and then they threw him into the lava. When he landed into the lava, he exploded.

"Alright!"

"Great job, Carter"

"No great job to all of us"

Back at the Aquabase, the others were talking to Joel.

"The only way we can beat the demons is if we work as a team, like today"

"I know and I'll try not to goof off"

The others were glad to hear that, but Joel didn't hear what else Carter had to say because Ms. Fairweather came out of the lab. He immediately ran after her.

"Ms. Fairweather, can I talk to you?"

"Sure" Joel and Ms. Fairweather walked into the weapons lab. Kelsey turned to the others with a big smirk on her face.

"This I got to see"

The others followed her

In the lab, Joel presented Ms. Fairweather the flowers and an autographed photo of himself.

"Thank you" Ms. Fairweather hung up his picture and was about to put the flowers into a vase when she asked "So, how did the 'top secret mission' go?"

"It went fine until some expert tried to tell me how to fly"

Ms. Fairweather stopped what she was doing "an expert?"

"Oh, he tried to tell me how much power my zord has like I need help from a computer geek"

Ms. Fairweather was not happy "Alright, Sky Cowboy. The next time you must overload your engines and explode, this computer geek will just let him!" She threw his flowers in Joel's face and stormed out. Joel heard laughter and saw the whole team was watching outside. Joel came outside.

"She designed..."

"Everything"

"From our morphers to our zords"

Joel felt very ashamed of himself. Kelsey gave him a hug.

"Don't worry about it Joel. She'll be back"

"Perhaps, that should be your secret mission; Winning the heart of Ms. Fairweather" Chad joked. Everyone laughed except Joel. He saw his autographed photo still hanging in her office.

 _No matter what happens, I will win her heart_ he thought

 **To Be Continued….**

 **Review and favorite! See you next time!**


	4. Trial By Fire

**Trial by fire**

Inside the Aquabase, the rangers were in the female ranger's room, discussing how they decided to have their current job.

"And what did your family say?" Dana asked Kelsey.

"'What are you crazy?!' Everyone said that to me when I was younger. I always answered 'you have no idea'. I mean, the rush you get just hanging a thousand feet under the cliff!" Kelsey sat between Chad and Joel.

"Check this out. When I was eight, all I ever wanted to do was to fly like a bird. So, I built myself a set of wings and jumped out my second story window"

"Well, that's not just crazy. That's stupid" Carter joked. The others laughed as they gathered their things and left the room. As they walked, Dana turned to Carter.

"How about you, Carter? Did you always wanted to be a firefighter?"

"No, not really. Until one night when…" Carter stopped talking. He started thinking back to the night when he was rescued from a fire.

"When, what?" Chad asked

"Oh, nothing"

"'Nothing'?! What's the matter, Carter?"

"Yeah, tell us" Kelsey begged

"Rangers to the training area immediately" Captain Mitchell announced over the speaker. Carter used that as an excuse to not tell the others, he ran to the training area. The others growled and ran after him.

Soon, the rangers were out in the training area.

"Alright, now get moving"

The rangers ran off. Chad and Joel ran through an obstacle course. Kelsey and Dana saved the life of a baby. Carter was shooting targets. As soon as he completed it, Captain Mitchell inspected the place.

"Carter"

When Carter was away from the others, the captain dropped the bomb.

"You had had the fastest time, but the lowest score"

"Lowest? What do you mean?"

Mitchell turned to him and sternly said "you need to think with your brain before you use a blaster"

"But sir, I hit every target"

"That doesn't mean anything, you didn't think it through. Sometimes, the obvious choice is not always the right choice" the captain left Carter.

"Alright, let's get back to the Aquabase"

 **Skull Palace**

The demons were viewing the previous battle.

"The Lightspeed Megazord is very powerful" Loki commented "If we want to destroy the city, we must destroy the megazord"

"Yeah, otherwise Queen Bansheera will not be happy when she sees the city is still standing"

"Mama" cooed Impus

Vypra appeared on the screen.

"If you want to destroy the ground, you do it from the ground up"

"Excellent idea, Vypra!"

An earthquake occurred. Inside the Aquabase, everyone felt it.

"That can't be an ordinary earthquake" Captain Mitchell said to himself "Red alert!"

The rangers suited up and drove the Rover rescue into Mariner Bay. At a parking ramp in the city, some batlings were hammering quake spikes into the ground. Every time they struck a spike, an earthquake happened. Vypra was supervising.

"Faster!" she ordered "With these spikes, I will destroy Mariner Bay!"

"Not if we can help it!" Everyone turned and saw the rangers run down the stairs.

"Hello, rangers. I'm Vypra and I'm so glad I met, now I can destroy all of you!"

The batlings sheathed their swords and attacked the rangers. Carter went after Vypra. At one point, Vypra grabbed one of the spikes and ran up the stairs. She came into the parking lot.

"Get out of my way, humans!" she fired at them. Carter jumped over her and stood in front of them.

"That's enough, Vypra" Carter and Vypra fought until Carter drew his blaster and pointed it at Vypra.

"Put down your weapon" Vypra backed into a wall but then she saw a barrel containing explosives. That gave her an idea.

"Put your weapon down"

"As you wish" Vypra lowered her sword to the ground and shot at the ground. A fire broke out. Vypra used it as a distraction to get away. Carter noticed the ceiling was collapsing.

"The ceiling is coming down! Those people are in trouble. I've got to help"

"No, put the fire out first" Captain Mitchell ordered.

"But sir, I have to get these people out of here before it's too late"

"Just follow my orders!"

"Alright" Carter switched his gun to extinguisher mode and put the fire out before it could reach the explosives. But then the roof collapsed on top of a mother and her child. Joel and Dana got the boy and his mom to safety while Carter just stood there in shock.

 _What have I done? I let that boy get hurt!_ Chad and Kelsey came up to him.

"Carter, are you okay?" Chad asked, putting a hand on his shoulder. But then, Carter knocked it away and ran off.

Carter went back to the Aquabase and headed straight for his room. He stood for a while but then he started pounding his fists into everything, his bed, the wall, etc. After he unleashed all his anger, Carter collapsed on his bunk and just laid there. A while later, a knock was heard at his door.

"Sir, I don't want a lecture"

Dana came in "It's just me, Carter"

"Oh sorry, I thought you were someone else" Dana sat down on Carter's bed and Carter sat next to her.

"Are you ok?"

Carter shook his head "I let that boy down, Dana. Just like Hannah. I feel like I'm jinxed; Everywhere I go, someone gets hurt. Why does it keep happening?"

"Carter, you know that it wasn't your fault"

"Yeah, it was your dad's fault" Carter got up and started pacing

"What do you mean?"

"He made me put out the fire instead of saving that boy! It's his fault the kid's in the hospital!"

"Carter, I know you're angry but blaming others won't help"

Carter stopped and took a deep breath "I know, Dana. It's just that boy reminds me of when my house was on fire"

"Really? What happened?"

"I was trying to save Hannah's plush rabbit, eventually I got trapped in the fire. I thought I would never get out until a firefighter saved my life. I never found out who he was, but from that moment on, I dedicated myself to become a firefighter so I could be just like him. Right now, though, I just don't feel like I'm cut out to be a ranger"

Dana came up to him and hugged him from behind "I don't believe that. If you weren't cut out to be a ranger, my father would have never chosen you. Maybe you should go back to the lot and training area to see what you did wrong"

"That's probably good idea. Thanks"

"Anytime" Carter gave Dana a big hug and then he left. Captain Mitchell watched Carter leave.

 _I hope he makes the right choice next time_ he thought to himself.

 **Training ground**

Carter went into the cabin. He looked around for anything that would answer his question. Soon, he found it; next to a doorway where he shot a target, were explosives.

' _Explosives'? Why didn't I see those before?_

Back in the city, Carter went back to the lot. He saw a blanket and removed it to see a barrel with a flammable sticker on it.

 _So, that's why Captain Mitchell wanted me to put the fire out, if I hadn't put it out more people could have gotten hurt!_

"Sometimes, the obvious choice is the wrong choice" Carter turned around and saw Captain Mitchell

"Those canisters at the training exercise, you knew they would explode"

"It's never easy being a leader. You learn tough lessons everyday"

Just then, another earthquake occurred. Carter's morpher beeped.

"Carter, we need your help" Carter hesitated

"I'm not sure I'm cut out to be a ranger"

"Well, I am" Captain Mitchell said "I'm more sure now than ever. Now go, your friends need your help"

"I'm on my way" Carter said and then he left.

 **Underground**

The rangers have found Vypra and some Batlings creating more earthquakes. The rangers were trying their best to fight them but Vypra was too strong. She blasted power at the rangers and they fell to the ground. She walked to another spike set in the ground and was about to hit it with a hammer but a blaster shot destroyed it. Everyone turned and saw Carter.

"Alright, Carter!"

"I've had enough of your ground shaking games, Vypra. It's time to end this"

"Yeah, the end of you and the other rangers" Vypra drew her sword to fight Carter but Carter didn't fight. Instead he fought the Batlings, he started grabbing all the spikes he could get and destroyed them.

"Everyone, we need to destroy all the spikes"

"Right" the others started to fight the Batlings. They were able to grab all spikes and tossed them into a pile. The rangers got out their blasters and destroyed all of the spikes.

"Curse you rangers! Batlings, destroy them!"

 **Skull Palace**

"The rangers have destroyed all the quake spikes!" Loki said. He got out some monster cards "Perhaps Vypra could use a little help. Jinxer?" He chose one of the cards and handed it to Jinxer

"An excellent idea!" Jinxer threw the monster card into the monster maker and said a spell that caused the monster to form.

Meanwhile, the rangers were still battling the Batlings. Carter saw Vypra retreating. He ran after her. When Vypra came out of the ground with Carter following her, Loki and Jinxer came out.

"Ok, Jinxer do your stuff"

Jinxer said a spell and the monster appeared, but this time he was giant! The other rangers soon came out and stood next to Carter.

"Rescue zords, mobilize!"

The rangers Rail Rescues came out. Their zord doors opened. The rangers got into their zords and formed the megazord. The monster attacked but the Lightspeed Megazord blocked his attacks. At one point, the monster grabbed one of the megazord's legs.

"Ladder arms, power up!"

The arms extended and the megazord flipped and kicked the monster away.

"Lightspeed saber"

The Lightspeed saber appeared.

"Ignite!"

The Lightspeed saber formed a circle of fire and then slashed through it. The slash struck and destroyed the monster.

 **Hospital**

Carter walked into the young boy's room but he wasn't in there.

"Carter?" a voice asked. The boy was standing outside.

"Thanks to you. Someday when I grow up, I want to be just like you"

Carter smiled and handed the kid a gift. Neither noticed that captain Mitchell was watching them.

" _I knew he was the right one" Mitchell_ pulled a stuffed rabbit out of his pocket. " _I wonder, if he'll ever learn the truth of who rescued him?"_ Mitchell shrugged and left Carter and the boy alone.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Don't forget to review and favorite!**


	5. Riding the edge

**Hey everybody, I'm sorry it took me SO long to update. But school is approaching and I've been busy getting all my stuff together to move into my dorm. Anyway, enjoy this chapter!**

 **Riding the edge**

In the city of Mariner Bay, a woman was jogging with her dog Darcy. One moment she stopped to tie her shoe lace. She didn't notice Darcy wondered into the street until it was too late.

"Darcy!" she tried to run out to get her but a man stopped her. One car saw the Darcy and tried to stop but he wouldn't be able to stop in time. Luckily, Kelsey came out of nowhere and got Darcy out of the way before the car could hit them both! The lady and others came over to Kelsey.

Nancy took Darcy and hugged her tightly "Thank you so much!"

"No problem" Kelsey said

"I'm Nancy. This is Darcy" Nancy introduced herself to Kelsey

"I'm Kelsey"

"You must be crazy but I'm glad you are"

"Crazy's my middle name! I better go. Nice to meet you!"

"See you later"

Kelsey went back to rollerblading as everyone waved goodbye.

 **Skull Palace**

"I'm getting tired of these pesky power rangers. It is time to reclaim Mariner Bay. Then we can finally rebuild our palace" Diabolico ranted to Loki and Vypra

"Let me go take care of them, Diabolico. I can handle them" Loki insisted

"I wouldn't do that if I were you" Vypra said "We need a monster the rangers can't even get close to"

"What do you mean?! I'll take them on!" Loki insisted

"She's right, Loki" Diabolico stopped Loki "Vypra, you've given me a great idea! Jinxer, it's time to create"

"What do you have in mind?" Jinxer asked

"Something that will blow everyone away" Diabloico handed him a monster card

"My pleasure" Jinxer threw the card into the monster maker and said a spell that caused the monster, Whirlin to appear.

"Perfect!" Diabloico said in satisfaction.

"Whirlin, at your service" Whirlin said

 **Aquabase**

Dana was in her room, listening to the news when Kelsey came in.

"Hey Dana"

"Hey"

As Kelsey was unpacking her bag, she heard that the launch of a shuttle will be flown by Nancy Cooper, the woman whose dog she just saved!

"Hey, that's Nancy. The girl I told you about!" Kelsey exclaimed. Kelsey continued to watch Nancy when the boys came in.

"Ready to go?" Joel asked

"In a minute, Kelsey's friend is on the news"

Everyone watched the shuttle take off but their attention was cut off when their morphers beeped.

"Go" Joel answered

"Ladies and Gentlemen, we've got trouble" Captain Mitchell said. He saw a tornado on the screen.

"Can it wait sir? We're watching- "

"Joel"

"Coming, we'll be right there sir"

The rangers suited up and drove the Rescue Rover into Mariner Bay.

 **Mariner Bay**

A tornado was causing destruction in the city. The power rangers helped everyone get inside, then the tornado disappeared. A portal opened and Diabloico appeared.

"Who are you?" Carter asked

"I am Diabolico"

That name caused Carter's blood to boil. "It's you! Where's my sister?"

"Sister?"

Carter removed his helmet "Don't you remember? You stole my sister from the hospital"

"Ah! I remember you! My goodness, I never would have thought you would be here"

Carter pulled his blaster "Answer me! What have you done with her?! If you don't tell me, I'll blast you to pieces!"

"Carter!" Dana said, mortified

Diabolico laughed "So, you think you have what it takes to defeat me? I like you already" Diabolico shot a fire ball at Carter. Carter was blasted away from the group.

"Carter!"

"What do you want from us?" Joel demanded

"I have come to destroy your precious city and restore Queen Bansheera's magnificent palace" Diabolico disappeared

"Wait!" Carter yelled, but Diabloico was gone. The tornado appeared again and went away from the rangers. The others ran after it but soon realized Carter wasn't with them. They ran back and saw Carter staring at the spot Diabolico was at. They ran up to him.

"Come on, Carter" Dana said, but Carter didn't move.

"He was right in front of me, Dana and I could have found out what happened to Hannah"

Dana put a hand on Carter's shoulder "I know, but you'll get your chance later"

"We have our own problem to take care of" Chad said

"Alright" Carter put his blaster away and ran after the tornado.

"Scanner online" Carter scanned the tornado and saw that a monster was in the tornado.

"Rescue blaster" Carter shot at the tornado and out came Whirlin.

Whirlon laughed "You rangers don't get it, do you? You can't stop me!"

"Save your breath, we will stop you! That is a guarantee"

"So, you like having friends huh? Well, meet some of mine" Whirlin summoned an army of batlings.

"He's got a lot!" Chad commented

"But we've got each other" Carter pointed out

"Batlings, destroy them" the Batlings pulled out their weapons and ran toward the rangers. The rangers got out their blasters and changed them to baton mode. They clashed with the batlings while Carter clashed with Whirlin.

"You can't defeat me I'm invincible!"

"We'll see about that!" Carter charged at Whirlin but Whirlin blasted him away. The others ran over and helped him up. Whirlin blasted them off their feet.

"Rescue blasters!" the team fired at Whirlin.

"I'll be back!" Whirlin said. He then changed back into a tornado.

 **Meanwhile**

Nancy Cooper and her team were coming back home when they spotted the tornado.

"Hold on"

Nancy and her team went into the tornado and were met with debris flying everywhere. They tried to maintain control of their shuttle.

"Rescue bird"

Carter aimed the Rescue bird at Whirlin and fired. The blast broke Whirlin into pieces.

Captain Mitchell came over their morphers "Rangers"

"Go ahead sir" Kelsey answered

"There's a space shuttle in trouble"

Everyone in Aquabase saw Nancy struggle with controlling the shuttle but it was losing altitude fast!

"The tornado damaged the shuttle pretty hard. We don't think she'll land on her own"

Kelsey gasped "Nancy!"

Joel came up to her "Don't worry Kelsey. Captain, I can help with Aero rescue 3"

"You can't do it alone Joel. You'll both crash"

"But we have to do something"

Kelsey thought and she soon had an idea "I've got an idea, guys"

"What is it?" Carter asked

"If I told you, you'd think I'm crazy" Kelsey called the Rescue zords. The rangers jumped into their own zord and set out.

"Joel, locate the shuttle" Kelsey ordered

"You got it, Kelsey"

"Follow me everyone" Kesley ordered

Nancy was still struggling to get control of the shuttle when Joel came on the intercom.

"Space shuttle, this is Aero Rescue 3 at your service"

"That's great. But the controls are jammed" Nancy said

"Don't worry about it. Kelsey I'm in position" Joel told Kelsey

"Alright, attach cable magnets onto shuttle"

"I'm on my way"

"Cable magnets?! For what?!" Nancy asked

"To help you land"

Joel flew over the shuttle and attached his cable magnets to the space shuttle. Joel was able to stabilize the shuttle.

"Carter, my readings saw the shuttle is leveling off" Chad said

"Great but they can't land at that speed" Carter said

"Dana, clear the freeway, it's about to become a landing strip"

"I'm on it" Dana drove her Med rescue to the freeway "Attention, this is an emergency. You must clear the freeway. Everyone drive into the Med rescue vehicle. Please proceed quickly and carefully"

Everyone got into their cars and went inside the Med Rescue. When everyone was inside, Dana moved them out of the way.

"Freeway's cleared off, Kelsey"

"Great! Joel put the shuttle on my roof" Kelsey said

"What?! On top of your zord?!" Joel asked

"While your moving?! You must be crazy?" Nancy exclaimed

"Crazy is my middle name!"

Nancy knew she heard that saying somewhere "Kelsey?! Is that you!"

"The one and only" Kelsey said

"If you think this'll work then let's try it"

Joel moved into position. The cable magnets let go of the shuttle and it landed on Kelsey's zord.

"Kelsey, you need to slow down"

"I'm trying"

Kelsey pulled back on the controller and was able to stop right before they fell off the road. Carter came up with his ladder arms extended and pulled the shuttle off Kelsey's zord.

"You did the hard one" Carter commented

"But, I didn't do it alone. It's nothing like doing the impossible!"

"Thank you, all of you!" Nancy said

Back at the site where Whirlin's remains were, Jinxer appeared.

"Your work is not over yet, Whirlin" He threw a card at Whirlin's remains and said a spell that caused him to grow. Whirlin started creating damage in the city.

"Carter I think it's time to step it up a notch" Chad suggested

"Right. Megazord mode, Lightspeed"

"Lightspeed!"

The rescue zords combined to form the megazord.

"Wind Spin!" Whirlin started spinning at the rangers.

"Hold tight!" Carter ordered.

When Whirlin stopped, he couldn't believe the rangers were able to hold on.

"Now it's our turn. Ladder arms power thrust"

The arms punched Whirlin repeatedly. Then the megazord lifted Whirlin up into the air and threw him, where he exploded. But he wasn't down.

"Lightspeed saber, ignite"

The Lightspeed saber formed, created a circle of fire and slashed at Whirlin. The slash caused him to finally be destroyed.

Nancy was waiting for the rangers.

"I should have known you would end up being a power ranger. So, what's it like being a part of Lightspeed?" she asked Kelsey

"I love it, but I've always dreamed of flying a space shuttle"

"Yeah, but I think I should keep my job and you keep yours" The two laughed and everyone joined in.

 **Skull Palace**

"They may have won this battle, but we will win the war. Mariner Bay will be destroyed and our powers will rise again!" Diabolico said

"What about the humans we have?" Loki asked

"We'll use them. Pit sibling against sibling" Vypra said

"Excellent idea, Vypra!" Diabolico laughed "With them by our side, those rangers will be destroyed and the queen will finally have her kingdom!" Diabolico, Vypra, Jinxer and Loki laughed together.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Rate, Review and favorite! See you later!**


	6. A Matter of trust

**Hey y'all, I'm sorry about the delay! Here's the next chapter.**

 **A Matter of trust**

In the Aquabase, Captain Mitchell was holding a meeting with the rangers. He showed them a video of a fuel cell being developed and packed in a silver box.

"This fuel cell is top secret and is extremely powerful. Remember, it's sensitive to high temperature, so whatever you do, keep it away from heat no matter what" he then showed what happened if it's exposed to heat; it will blow up! Captain Mitchell turned off the screen.

"You'll meet Doctor Hanson at the airport, he will have the fuel cell with him. Your job is to make sure it gets back here"

Carter stood up "Understood sir. We'll make sure nothing happens to that fuel cell"

Everyone headed out but Captain Mitchell stopped Dana.

"I have a special assignment for you"

Dana turned to the others "I'll join you guys in a minute" the others left Dana and her dad alone. "what is it?"

"I asked a friend of mine to stop by. The problem is his eyesight is pretty bad. I would like you to give him a ride"

Captain Mitchell wrote down the man's address "Here is his address. He is waiting for you. I would appreciate it"

Dana wasn't happy with her assignment "Father" Captain Mitchell stopped.

"With all due respect, can't you call your friend a taxi? The other rangers might need my help. The fuel cell could-"

"Dana" the captain stopped Dana "the others have their assignment and you have yours"

"This isn't an assignment!" Dana complained "This is babysitting! You can say you trust me, you can choose me to be the pink ranger, but in the end, all you see me as is your little girl" Dana left her father to join the others.

 **Skull Palace**

The demons saw the rangers leaving to get the fuel cell.

"The rangers must not get that fuel cell. It's too powerful" Diabolico said

"If we can steal it, we can destroy Mariner Bay with it" Vypra said

Impus started crying. Loki walked over to Impus.

"Impus's crying is driving me crazy!" Loki complained

Jinxier stopped him "Wait, Impus is maturing! I think he's ready to make his first monster!"

"What kind of monster could a baby create?" a monster card appeared from Impus's pacifier. Jinxier took it from him and threw it in the monster maker. He then said a spell and from the maker came a demon.

"I am Fireor, ready to serve the queen!"

"So, you're the monster Impus created? Show is how powerful you really are!" Fireor fired at Loki, knocking him to the ground.

"Excellent, now get me that fuel cell!" Diabolico ordered.

 **Airport**

A helicopter landed near the four rangers. Doctor Hanson came out, accompanied by two other men. He was carrying the fuel cell in a big silver box.

 **Meanwhile…**

Dana knocked on the apartment's door. An elderly man answered.

"Hi, I'm Dana" Dana said to the man

"Oh! William Mitchell's daughter!" He came out and gave Dana a hug "I'm Earl. Glad to meet you! Hold on a minute" Earl went back inside and came out with fishing supplies.

"You and my dad are going fishing?!" Dana asked, surprised.

"Jealous, are you? I'll make it up to you" He dug out a pair of keys "You can drive Ol Blue!" He motioned to a big blue truck. Dana sighed and got into the driver's seat.

The other rangers were driving Dr. Hanson to Aquabase. But then a blast struck the car and the Rover rescue stopped. The rangers got out and soon, Fireor and batlings appeared.

"Give me the fuel cell and no one gets hurt"

"And let Diabolico have it?! No way!"

"If you won't give it. I'll have to take it!"

The rangers morphed and the batlings attacked. Kelsey protected Doctor Hansen, while everyone else fought the batlings. Soon, it was getting hard for them to handle.

Carter contacted Dana "Dana, we need your help"

"I'm on my way" Dana turned the Ol' Blue around to help the others. Captain Mitchell saw the rangers still fighting.

"Negative Dana, return to the Aquabase"

"But, father, sir they need my help. Your fishing trip can wait"

"I'm not going to say it again; return to the Aquabase"

"But- "

"That's an order!"

Dana didn't notice how much Earl clinged to his bait box, she tried to persuade her father to let her help the rangers.

"Dana return to the base, Now!" Dana decided to obey her father and turned Ol' Blue around.

 **City**

The rangers were trying their best against Fireor but he was too strong. Fireor soon found Doctor Hanson.

"Give me the fuel cell!" Fireor swung his sword and the box fell to the ground. Two batlings picked it up and opened it but it was empty!

"It's empty!" Fireor cried.

"He's got the box!" Kelsey exclaimed

"Not for long" Carter broke from the batlings and shot at Fireor.

"You've been tricked rangers, that box is empty!"

"Empty? Then where is it?" Chad asked

"Get somewhere safe" Kelsey told Doctor Hanson and he left the scene.

"I give you one more chance, where is the fuel cell?!"

"If I knew, I wouldn't tell you!" Carter said

"Then I'll have to destroy all of you!" Fireor was about to attack but noticed there were only 4 rangers. "The other ranger must have the power cell! Until I get the cell, this city is going to burn!" He and the Batlings teleported away.

"Come on guys, we have to get to Dana before he does" The others left to find Dana. Vypra heard the whole thing.

Up on a rooftop, Fireor was surveying the city.

"Power of the sun, bring this city down!" A massive heat wave started, a lot of people fell to the ground in exhaustion.

"These people are burning up. We've got to get them out of the sun" The rangers helped them into shelter. Chad saw a burst of fire power coming from the roof of a nearby building. A blast of fire shot from the sky. Chad did a scan and found Fireor was on the roof. The rangers headed to him.

 **Back to Dana**

Dana and Earl were nearing Aquabase. A fire blast shot at them, causing Dana to swerve into some boxes. Dana and Earl got out. Earl spotted an ice box and got some to put in his tackle box.

"What are you-" Dana was about to ask but then she saw what was in his box; the fuel cell!

"You had it the whole time" Dana realized

"Yes. Your father and I hoped nothing would happen. But in case it did, he insisted that if you were with me, I would get to the Aquabase safely"

"My father said that?" Dana said amazed

"Dana, your father couldn't believe in you more" Before Dana could say anything, a blast shot at the ice box. Earl quickly gathered the fuel cell.

"Are you okay?"

Vypra walked toward them. Dana and Earl ran away.

 **City**

The rangers finally accessed the roof.

"Stop Fireor"

"The battle won't be that easy. Batlings" Batlings showed up and fought the rangers. They then turned to Fireor but he was too powerful for them.

Dana and Earl ran from Vypra until they came to the water's edge. Vypra jumped behind them. They backed up until they were at the edge of the ship. Vypra shot at them but Dana blocked her attack. When she looked up, they were gone. She headed to the edge and saw they jumped in the water.

"Curse you rangers!"

 **Underwater**

Earl and Dana returned safetly to the Aquabase. Earl handed him the fuel cell.

"Sir, the other rangers"

"Go"

 **City**

The rangers were still getting beaten up.

"You rangers can't fight fire. Prepare to be destroyed" Fireor came up to Carter but was shot at by Dana.

"You weren't going to have a barbecue without me, were you?"

The rangers regrouped and tried to fight Firoer but he was still too fast. They chased him into a building. They searched until he shot at them and appeared to fight them, the rangers were able to match him move by move. Fireor released another fire ball that knocked the rangers down. As another one was coming, the rangers pinned Fireor and the blast got Fireor instead. The battle wasn't over, Jinxier threw a monster card that caused Fireor to grow.

"Rail rescue on track!" Dana commanded  
The rail rescues came to the ranger's location. The rangers got into their zords and formed the megazord. Fireor got some lucky shots but the rangers pinned him with the ladder arms. They threw him to the ground. Then the megazord kicked him.

"Lightspeed saber, ignite!"

The saber drew a circle of fire and slashed at Fireor. The slash destroyed him.

 **Aquabase**

Captain Mitchell was at his computer when someone knocked at his door.

"Come in" the door opened to reveal Dana.

"Dana, is something on your mind?"

"I want to apologize about what I said earlier. Sometimes, I wonder if maybe you think of me as just your little girl not really a power ranger"

Captain Mitchell got up "for years I have trained you to become the pink power ranger and after today, I know I was right in depending on you. All those years, you've also been my little girl. A part of me doesn't ever want that to change"

"I'm proud to be a ranger but dad, nothing tops bigger than a little girl"

Captain Mitchell smiled and hugged his little girl

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Rate and Review!**


	7. Wheels of destruction

**Hey, Everyone! I'm so sorry it took me SSSSSSOOOOOO Long to post the next chapter, but you know, College! I need to focus on school work! Enjoy the next chapter!**

 **Wheels of Destruction**

In the Aquabase, Ms. Fairweather was working in the lab.

"Ms. F" Ms. Fairweather turned and saw Joel walk down the stairway.

"I was thinking if maybe later on you and I might have a chance to-" Before Joel could proceed, his morpher beeped.

"Joel, Code Red!" Captain Mitchell said. The others ran past him and strapped into the Rescue Rover.

"Let's go, Joel!" Dana said

"Darn it" Ms. Fairweather faked disappointment "Guess you have to go"

Joel winked at her and said "Duty calls" he then hopped into the Rescue Rover and he and the others were lowered into the tunnel.

 **Mariner Bay**

The rangers saw a demon flying in the air. They followed him until he landed on the ground.

"Get them, Batlings" he ordered. Batlings appeared and attacked the rangers. But the rangers were able to take them down.

"That was just a warm up! Try and stop this!" The demon fired at them, the rangers dodged it. Dana launched herself at the demon and fired at him. The rangers were about to attack him but then he blew a gust of wind and some of the ground came unhinged and hit the rangers. The demon thought he had them but then the rangers fired at him. They fired at him until he was destroyed. The rangers started to head out.

"Wait guys" Dana stopped them "Do you hear something?" Every one listened and heard something coming.

As the sound got louder, a vehicle driven by Vypra appeared. She pressed a button and a gun on the roof of her vehicle fired at the rangers. The rangers fired at Vypra, but the blasts were blocked.

Vypra started speeding toward them.

"I got her" Joel said. He flew toward Vypra and tried to fire at the gun but once again the blast was blocked. His was then struck by the vehicle. Vypra sped past the rangers and struck down each of them.

"Excellent" Vypra thought to herself "Their attacks have no effect" She stopped and said to the rangers.

"You rangers are weak! As long as I have my Vyprari, I'm invincible!" She then sped away.

"Come on, we have to stop her!" the rangers ran toward the Rescue Rover and sped after Vypra. They soon caught up to her.

"Chad, try and take out her tires!" Carter ordered. Chad and everyone else fired at Vypra, once again, there blasts were blocked. Vypra turned a corner and the rangers sped after her. When the rangers turned the corner, Vypra was gone!

"Where did she go?"

"I don't know"

"She couldn't have just vanished"

No one noticed but Vypra appeared behind them and fired at the Rescue Rover. She then sped off, the rangers tried to follow her but Vypra teleported away.

 **Aquabase**

The rangers returned in a beaten-up Rescue Rover. Ms. Fairweather came out

"What happened?"

No one answered but soon Carter told her.

"Vypra has a new battle vehicle"

Everyone got out of the Rescue Rover and walked away.

The rangers found Captain Mitchell and told him all they could of Vypra's new battle vehicle.

"I think, she was testing us" Chad wondered out loud

"Exactly" Captain Mitchell said "Now, she knows you can't beat her with the Rescue Rover"

Captain Mitchell and Ms. Fairweather were examining the Rescue Rover.

"If Vypra could damage the Rover like this, I hate to think what else she would be capable of"

"What can we do?" Captain Mitchell asked

"I don't know, yet"

 **Skull Palace**

"You say the rangers didn't come close to touching you, but if your Vyprari is powerful enough, why didn't you just destroy them?!" Diabolico demanded.

"I will, Diabolico. Once it's recharged, I'll destroy Mariner Bay and soon Queen Bansheera will rise again!"

"Mama" Impus cooed

Loki was unimpressed "You and your silly Vyprari, grow up Vypra! You'll never beat the rangers with that toy!"

"You have a better idea?" Diabolico asked

"Of course, I always do" Loki gave a card to Jinxier. Jinxier threw the card into the monster maker, then he said a spell that caused the demon, Elestomp, to appear.

"I am Elestomp! What do you want me to smash?"

"Mariner Bay and the power rangers!" Loki ordered

"I'll stomp them into dust!"

Vypra left

 **Aquabase**

Ms. Fairweather was busy when Joel came in.

"I was wondering, if you're not too busy- "

"Actually, I'm very busy and I'm going to be tied up for quite a while"

"Why? What are you making?"

"Can't tell. It's a surprise"

Joel then left to his apartment. He then stared at his photo of Ms. Fairweather. Carter decided to poke fun at Joel.

"So, did you ask her out?" Joel said nothing but continued staring at the photo.

"Did she yes?" Chad asked

"She didn't have to. She's building a surprise"

"A surprise?"

Joel told them what he thought the surprise was until the alarm sounded. The rangers drove into Mariner Bay. They drove to a park where fire and a lot of injured people were laying on the ground. They helped everyone to safety.

"What could have caused this?" Kelsey wondered

Carter saw Vypra in her Vyprari. When she sped away, Carter jumped into the Rescue Rover and took off after her.

"Carter!" Dana yelled but Carter sped away.

Carter chased and chased but Vypra was able to teleport away. Back at the Aquabase, Carter talked to Captain Mitchell about his thoughts.

"...Next time she shows up, the whole city will be destroyed" Carter felt so hopeless.

"Next time, Vypra is in for a bit of surprise" Captain Mitchell said "Get the other rangers and meet me in the transport"

Carter gathered everyone and they went to the transport room. Ms. Fairweather flipped a switch and the lights in the next room came on.

"It is my honor to present to you, the latest weapons in your arsenal" In the room were 5 motorcycles.

"My team has been working around the clock building them. I think they'll be quite useful around Vypra"

The rangers were amazed.

"What are they?" Carter asked

"These are your new Lightspeed cycles. They are capable of supersonic speed and advanced weaponry"

Joel seemed lost.

"Joel" Ms. Fairweather got Joel's attention.

"Do you not like them?"

"No, they're great!" Joel said, but he seemed disappointed

"He thought you were building a surprise for-" Before Chad could finish, Joel stepped on his foot. Luckily, someone came over the intercom.

"Captain, something's happening in the city" Captain Mitchell put on his head set.

"Vypra?" Carter asked

"Monster" Captain Mitchell clarified

The rangers ran off to deal with it.

 **Mariner Bay**

Elestomp was in the city.

"Prepare to feel the stomp of Elestomp!" Carter tried to attack him but Elestomp swatted Carter away. The others helped him up. Elestomp inserted his trunk into the ground and a blast came up from out of the ground. The rangers fell to the ground.

"Goodbye, Mariner Bay" Elestomp inserted his trunk into the ground and shot at the city. A lot of damage came to Mariner Bay. The rangers tried to attack Elestomp some more but he was too powerful for them. He shot lasers and the rangers fell to the ground again.

"You can't stop me!"

"We'll see about that! Rescue Bird!" The Rescue bird came zooming and Carter fired at Elestomp. The blast was able to destroy Elestomp.

Captain Mitchell saw Vypra in her Vyprari in the city.

"Rangers, she's back"

"Let's show her what we got!" Carter said

"Right" the others agreed

"I'll destroy Mariner Bay, myself!" Vypra fired her lasers and did a lot of damage but then a blast shot out that caused her to stop. She looked and saw the rangers speeding toward her in their new Lightspeed cycles.

"Fight fire with fire, huh? Prepare to be destroyed!" Vypra sped toward them and the rangers sped toward her. Vypra fired her guns but the rangers were able to dodge her.

Kelsey and Dana sped on either side of Vypra and fired their blasters at Vyrpa. Then Joel and Chad sped after Vypra, they were able to evade Vypra's blasts and fired back at her.

Then Carter and Vypra faced off. Carter used his blaster to take out Vypra's guns. Vypra spun out of control and slammed into some boxes.

"You haven't seen the last of me or my Vyprari!" Vypra said

"You just don't learn, Vypra" Carter said

"Oh, I've learned but you'll wish you hadn't attacked me" She then sped away

 **Aquabase**

Ms. Fairweather was finishing up when once again Joel came in.

"How did you like your cycle?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"Great, so complex. I was thinking, maybe we could take the cycle out and you could give me a private lesson? Just you and me" Joel said

"Unless my calculations are correct, I would say you're asking me on a date" Dana came around the corner but she hid behind the corner when she heard them talking.

"What if I was?" Joel asked

"I would say you're one of the most handsome, charming, courageous young man I ever known"

"Then, you would go out with me?!"

"Absolutely…not" Joel's smile dropped "It says in Lightspeed regulations, there shall be no fraternization among squad members"

Joel was disappointed "Well, if it weren't for that silly rule, you and I would have a great time!"

Ms. Fairweather giggled "Oh, Joel, we would paint the town red! Now, why don't you take your cycle out and test run it for me?"

Joel got on his cycle and raced off. Dana came out of her hiding place.

"There is no regulation about fraternization" she said, confused

Ms. Fairweather giggled "I know, but perhaps in Joel's case there should be"

The two women laughed as Joel raced through Mariner Bay.

Somewhere else, Carter was out on a cliff overlooking the ocean. He was holding a photo of him and Hannah when they were kids.

" _No matter where you are, Hannah"_ Carter thought _"I will find you!"_

 **To Be Continued…**

 **Review and Favorite. Love you all, Respect the 80sman out!**


	8. Cyborg Rangers

**Mariner Bay**

A demon called Strikning was attacking Mariner Bay. He had horns attached to him.

"Lightning spikes away!" some of his horns shot out and attached to buildings. Then lightning flashed and the building was destroyed! People ran everywhere to avoid being crushed by the rubble. Batlings started to attack just as the rangers arrived. They helped everyone to safety, then turned to Strikning.

"Batlings attack!"

The rangers battled the Batlings while Carter fought Strikning but Strikning was too powerful. He shot some of his horns at the rangers and some trapped civilians. Lightning knocked them down.

"You rangers are pathetic! You're no match for me. It's time to complete my mission" Strikning raised his staff about to finish off Carter, but then he was shot at. The rangers turned and saw robotic versions of themselves coming toward them! The rangers were confused, but had no idea where they came from!

"I'll destroy you all!" Strikning ran toward the robots but he was no match for the robots. Before the robots could finish him off, Strikning teleported away. The rangers ran off to meet them but the robots walked toward a black car where a man with a remote control came out.

"Who are they?" Carter asked

"These are the Cyborg Rangers" the gentleman said

"They're robots?!"

"Indeed" the man flipped some switches and the cyborg rangers moved!

"What's going on?" Carter asked

"I'm sorry, we must go" the man and cyborg rangers got into the car and left. Carter then called Ms. Fairweather.

"We aren't developing any such cyborg rangers"

"If we didn't send them" Captain Mitchell said "then who did?"

"I did" a man in uniform came in.

"General McKnight" Captain Mitchell saluted him "What's been going on? I wasn't told- "

"No one has been told; the cyborg rangers are a top-secret project"

"For what?" Captain Mitchell asked "We already have 5 power rangers"

General McKnight scuffed "You mean, those kids? The cyborg rangers are 10x stronger and they are programmed for one thing; fighting and they never make mistakes"

"Meaning what?" Captain Mitchell asked angrily. But their attention was turned away, the rangers were just coming back. The rangers approached Captain Mitchell and expressed their excitement over the cyborg rangers.

"The cyborg rangers are here to replace you, not join your team" McKnight interrupted them.

The rangers couldn't believe what they were hearing

"Replace us?"

Captain Mitchell approached McKnight "Sir, this is a mistake"

"I don't think so captain. You saw them; they saved these 'kids'. What were you thinking, they can't defeat Diabolico and his demons"

"Meaning what, General Mc Know it all" joked Joel

"Yeah, you want to see how tough we are?!" Kelsey challenged

"QUIET!" Mitchell said. The cyborg rangers came marching in.

"You are relieved of duty" General said

The rangers gave up their morphers and left Aquabase.

 **Skull Palace**

Loki was getting tired of Impus's crying.

"Don't you ever stop crying?!"

"I've tried everything to calm him, but he misses his mother!" Jinxier said

"When she returns, Impus will remember how you treated him Diabolico" Vypra pointed a finger at Diabolico

"He needs the comfort of his mother, I hope she comes back quickly"

"The sooner, the better. With her great power, we'll crush the rangers like flies!" Diabolico said

 **Aquabase**

Ms. Fairweather was examining the Cyborg Rangers.

"Impressive, aren't they?" General McKnight asked

"Very, but I fear they miss something"

"What?"

"The one thing you can't program; a heart"

The general's smile dropped and Ms. Fairweather left the room.

 **Mariner Bay**

The rangers were thinking about all that has happened.

"So, Carter do you think the cyborgs are truly better than us?" Chad asked

"I don't know. I guess it's a good thing; now I can focus on searching for Hannah" Dana wrapped her arms around Carter's arm and laid her head on his shoulder.

Somewhere else, Strikning appeared and started causing destruction. The cyborg rangers soon showed up and battled Strikning. General McKnight and Captain Mitchell were watching the battle form the Aquabase.

"Didn't I tell you Captain? The cyborg rangers are our future!" Captain Mitchell said nothing. The cyborg rangers were indeed powerful against Strikning!

The cyborg rangers raised their blasters to finish off Strikning, but Strikning fired some of his lightning spikes at them. The lightning then knocked the cyborg rangers to the ground.

The rangers saw an explosion. Chad turned to Carter

"Even though we aren't rangers, don't you think?" Chad asked

"Let's check it out" Carter said.

"Why? It's not our job anymore" Joel said

"Yeah, we were fired. Let the cyborgs handle it" Kelsey said

The man holding the controller inspected the cyborg rangers. He seemed pretty sad, but then the cyborg rangers all got up. The man was about to fix them, but then they started attacking him. The man tried to regain control but the Cyborgs wouldn't listen to him.

"What are they doing?" General asked

"Their circuitry is fried. You have to stop them!" Ms Fairweather said

"They aren't responding to any commands" the doctor with the controller said over the intercom

General McKnight was in disbelief "This can't be! We had them test over and over"

"Doctor, activate self-destruct" the doctor tried but the rangers didn't explode.

The general was at a loss for what to do next. Ms. Fairweather and Captain Mitchell eyed the box that contained the rangers morphers. The doctor and his assistants kept running until they were pinned. Just as the cyborg rangers were about to attack, Carter showed up and knocked them out of the way. The other rangers soon showed up.

"We'll take it from here"

The rangers were about to battle the cyborg rangers when Captain Mitchell showed up. He threw the morphers at the rangers, they caught them and strapped them to their wrists. The rangers morphed into their respectful colors and engaged battle with the cyborg rangers. The Cyborg rangers were tough, but in the end, the rangers were able to defeat them!

Then Strikning showed up "Aren't you forgetting something?"

"Your reign of terror ends now!" Carter said

"We'll see about that! Lightning spikes away!" Strikning shot some of his spikes but the rangers were able to dodge them.

"Our turn!" the rangers took out their blasters and changed them to sword mode. They got some strikes on Strikning and then called the Rescuebird to finish him off.

But the battle was far from over, Jinxier threw a card and said a spell that caused Strikning to grow!

"Rail rescues on track!" The rail rescues raced into the city. The rangers boarded their zords and formed the megazord. Strikning shot some of his lightning spikes that attached to the megazord.

"We have to do something before the lightning strikes" Chad said

"I have an idea. Ladder arms!" one of the ladder arms attached to Strikning. Instead of the rangers, the lightning struck Strikning.

"Megazord saber ignite!" The maegazord's saber ignited and slashed at Strikning. The slash destroyed him.

 **Aquabase**

The rangers were very enthusiastic about their victory. They stopped talking when General McKnight came in.

"I underestimated your own capabilities. I apologize. I see now that Captain Mitchell made 5 very wise choices" The rangers saluted

"Captain" Captain Mitchell stand at attention "I won't interfere again. Carry on" As soon as the general walked out, everyone went back to celebrating!

 **To Be Continued…**

 **I know, I'm SORRY for the long wait! It's just finals are coming up and I've been REALLY busy making sure I study for everything! Before I leave, I would like to share this quote that corresponds to this chapter!**

" _There's a thin line between confidence and arrogance…It's called Humility. Confidence smiles, Arrogance smirks"_

 **Respect the 80s,man out!**


	9. Up to the challenge

**Up to the Challenge**

Chad was scuba diving outside the Aquabase until he returned. He stopped at Kelsey's door and told her to him in the galley. A sleepy Kelsey pulled herself out of bed and to the galley.

"I made some friends out there!" Chad exclaimed, pointing out at the sea.

Kelsey grabbed a pitcher of juice and got a table "I can't believe you get up early in the morning just to swim with the fish! And they call me crazy!"

"Ready for something new?" Chad asked. He grabbed her arm and dragged her off somewhere "I'm going to teach you something new today!"

 **Skull Palace**

"Mariner Bay would be rubble by now if it weren't for those meddling rangers! We have to think of a way to get rid of them before Queen Bansheera arrives!" Diabloico said

"Mama" cooed Impus

"I've thought of a monster that will blow the city to smithereens!" Vypra said. Vypra handed Jinxier a card and he threw it into the monster maker. Then, Jinxier recited a spell that created the monster Smooger.

"The rangers will be no match for Smooger's explosive fire power!"

 **Mariner Bay**

Chad was trying to teach Kelsey Tai Chi, but Kelsey wasn't really keeping up.

"I don't think this Tai Chi is for me. I think skateboarding is more my style" Kelsey was getting ready to leave

"This tai chi will help you achieve inner calm"

"Are you saying I'm not calm?!" Kelsey challenged Chad

"No, I think you're awesome, uh.." Chad struggled finding the right words to describe Kelsey without being disrespectful.

"Sometimes, you tend to get a bit over excited"

Kelsey looked offended "What?! I'll show you overexcited" She and Chad started to fight. They were interrupted when a man and woman on a motorcycle drove up to them. The man came up to him.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the yellow and blue rangers! I thought you and the other rangers fought monsters, not each other"

"I'm Chad and this is Kelsey" Chad put his hand out for the man to shake but the man didn't.

"Oh, I suppose you think you're so tough!"

"No"

"I bet he's nothing without his fancy ranger powers" the woman snarked

"How 'bout it? Let's see what you got!" the man challenged. But Chad and Kelsey walked away.

"Just as I thought, you're a chicken" the man started clucking like a chicken

"Come on Chad! Show him who you are!"

"I don't need to prove myself to anyone. I know who I am" Chad said, calmly. Chad and Kelsey packed their stuff until the man stepped on Chad's towel.

"Excuse me" Chad said nicely

The man leaned closer "Did you say something?"

"I said excuse me" Chad then pulled his towel from under the man's foot. He fell to the ground.

"Don't let him get away with that Brian! Get him!" The woman yelled. The man, Brian started attacking Chad, but Chad was too fast for him. Luckily, Chad and Kelsey's morphers beeped.

"There's been an attack in the downtown area"

While Brian argued with his girlfriend, Kelsey and Chad left.

 **Downtown**

Smogger was launching self-destructing orbs at buildings in Mariner Bay. The rangers rode in their rail rescues.

"Joel, Dana, you get the people out of there. Chad, get that fire out!" Charter ordered

"Right"

As Chad was leaving to put the fire out, Carter did a scan and saw there were still people in the parking ramp.

"Kelsey, there are still people trapped in that parking ramp. We have to get them out"

"Let's go" Kelsey and Carter left in the Haz rescue 4 and went into the parking ramp. Kelsey got a little reckless while driving the Haz rescue. Nevertheless, the Haz rescue was able to break the wall down in order to help the trapped people.

Outside, Chad was able to put the fire out. The Haz rescue came out with the trapped citizens.

"Nice stunt you pulled, Kelsey"

"oh, it was nothing"

"Well, next time, tell us when you do something like that" Carter and Chad started playing around with Kelsey until Smogger teleported in front of them.

"Play time is over rangers!" Batlings came out of nowhere and pinned the rangers down. Then Smogger turned into a ball and rolled away.

"Chad, Kelsey, don't let him get away" Carter ordered. Chad and Kelsey left in hot pursuit of Smogger.

Somewhere, Brian stopped his motorcycle. He saw Smogger was coming and hid behind a pole. He also saw Smogger was being chased by Chad and Kelsey. Smogger lead them into a building and hid behind a door.

"He went in there"

"Alright, now we got him" Kelsey got out her balster

Behind the door, Smogger started releasing gas. But, Kelsey didn't notice as she aimed her blaster at the door.

"Stand back. I'm going to blast that door!"

"Wait!" Chad said "We need to think this through"

"Trust me I know what I'm doing" Kelsey shot at the door.

"I think I got him" Kelsey ran toward the door

"Wait! It could be a trap!" Chad warned. But Kelsey refused to listen, when she busted down the door, Smogger absorbed the blasts and fired a big fireball at them. The building exploded, but Kelsey and Chad were blown out of the building. They demorphed.

Smogger came out and saw what he did "Alright, two rangers out. Wait 'till I tell Vypra!" Smooger left and Brian followed him. Chad was able to push himself off the ground. He went over to Kelsey.

"Are you okay?" he asked

"I'm sorry. I should have listened to you. Is that what you meant by 'getting overexcited'?" Kelsey asked, but then she fainted.

Smogger was with Vypra and he told her he was able to take out 2 rangers. Vypra couldn't believe it.

"Two rangers?!" Vypra asked

"Yes"

"Not bad, but I want you to use your explosive gas to blow up ALL of Mariner Bay!"

"I haven't even used my strongest gas, I'll take out all of Mariner Bay for you and the rangers too!" Their conversation was interrupted when Brian made a noise.

"What was that?" Vypra asked. Batlings grabbed Brian and brought him to Vypra.

"A spy?" Vypra decided "Destroy him"

"Wait! I am not a spy!" Brian pleaded "I want to join you" The batlings released him.

"Bow your head" Smogger said

"I want you to teach me. I want to know how to destroy the blue ranger"

"This could be interesting" Vypra thought "Very well" Vypra breathed something at Brian.

"Let's get to work, my student" Vypra ordered. Brian was possessed.

"Yes, my mistress"

 **Hospital**

Kelsey was lying in bed, still unconscious. Chad took one last look and closed the door.

"This is all my fault! I should have stopped her"

"Chad, I don't think there was any way you could stop that girl from doing something once her mind is made up" Joel said

"The doctor said she is going to be fine" Dana added. The rangers morphers beeped

"Carter here"

"We've located Smogger; he's in the main tunnel" Kelsey woke up and also heard what Captain Mitchell said. The rangers ran out the hospital, but Chad noticed a batling was asking Chad to come closer.

Carter put a hand on Chad "It could be a trap"

"I can handle him" Chad said. The battling handed him a scroll saying:

 _Blue ranger,_

 _Under the guidance of my new master Vypra, I now have the skills needed to defeat you. I challenge you to fight me again and this time, I will be the victor._

 _Brian_

Smogger was able to find a way underground.

"It's perfect! I'll destroy Mariner Bay from the ground up!"

"Not today!" Carter, Dana and Joel ziplined down. Batlings attacked them.

 **Meanwhile...**

Brian was training under Vypra's supervision.

She came up to Brian "You have learned quickly my student! You are ready for battle"

"Vypra!"

Vypra and Brian turned and saw Chad

"Let him go!"

"Just in time, Blue ranger. I see you've met my new student"

Chad looked at Brian "I'm going to get you out of here, Brian"

"I'm not going anywhere! You will fight me!"

"No! You don't have to do this!" Chad pleaded with Brian

"Yes, he does. Get him!" Brian charged at Chad and they started fighting.

"Brian, stop this! I can help you"

"I don't need your help!"

 **Aquabase**

Kelsey found her way into the Aquabase and grabbed her jacket to go help the others.

"Aren't you supposed to be in bed?"

Kelsey saw it was Ms. Fairweather.

"I know, but the rangers need me"

"I know there is no way I can talk you out of this. But, here's something that might help" Ms. Fairweather brought up a Lightspeed cycle with an extra part.

"I equipped this Lightspeed cycle with a Rescue speeder. I think it might come in handy"

"Awesome! Thanks." Kelsey gave Ms Fairweather a big hug.

"Just try and bring it back in one piece"

Kelsey morphed and raced off to help the others

Smogger was too tough for the rangers just then Kelsey came speeding on the Astro Cycle.

"Kelsey?"

"Who'd you expect?"

Kelsey cut the rangers loose

Chad and Brian were still fighting, but Chad started to gain the upper hand.

"Pathetic human. I should have known" Vypra thought

Chad approached Brian and held his hand out. "It's over. Let's go"

Brian was about to take Chad's hand but Batlings pinned Chad.

"Finish him!" Vypra ordered

"This is my battle" Brian insisted

"You dare defy me?" Vypra struck Brian down.

"Destroy him or I'll destroy you" Vypra ordered

Brian approached Chad. But instead of punching Chad, Brian punched a Batling. Brian was free from Vypra's control. He and Chad fought off the batlings.

"Curse you, blue ranger. You will regret this!" Vypra teleported away.

"Thanks Chad and I am sorry for everything"

"It's okay. You don't have to prove yourself anymore"

Smogger was still too powerful for just four rangers.

"Three rangers and one wounded to go. Piece of cake"

Chad came out of nowhere and knocked Smogger down. Then he and Carter used the new Lightspeed cycle to do some damage. At one point, Smogger got pinned on the bike and they went through many walls before Smogger exploded.

 **Later..**

Chad and Kelsey were practicing Tai Chi and this time Kelsey was able to keep up.

"I must admit, I do feel a bit more calm"

"I told you!"

A karate class lead by Brian ran past them.

Kelsey was amazed "Wow, I guess people really can change!"

"Yeah"

"Okay, now I've learned something from you. Now you have to learn something from me"  
Chad thought of something he could learn, he was interrupted when a tennis ball hit him on the head. A blond girl came over to reclaim the ball. Chad was immediately smitten with her, but he had a hard time trying to talk to her. When Chad came back to Kelsey, he couldn't stop staring at her!

Kelsey got his attention "I know what I can teach you; how to talk to girls! Come on" Kelsey grabbed Chad's hand and pulled him to start working.

 **To Be Continued…**

 **I'm sorry, I'M SORRY! I'm always SO busy that my fanfiction gets pushed to the back of my mind! Anyway, please stay with me! Thanks!**

 **Respect the 80sman out!**


	10. Author's note

**Hello everyone! I'm sorry if you were expecting a new chapter but I'm afraid not today! I have a very important announcement!**

 **First off, I appreciate all you who have read my stories followed and favorited my stories! It makes me glad that people want to see what happens next!**

 **But my life right now is VERY busy and I find I don't have as much free time as I once had. Due to other priorities in my life right now, I have to withdraw from fanfiction for a couple of months. I will let you know when I have returned.**

 **Respect the 80sman out!**


	11. Go Volcanic

**Hey everyone, I am back! I am once again sorry to have kept you all waiting but I was able to finish this chapter. I will post chapters as soon as I can, so don't think I have abandoned the story because I am busy a lot of the time! Enjoy this chapter!**

 **Go Volcanic**

At the aquabase, Dana was studying seismic activity.

"Very impressive Dana" Ms. Fairweather commented "You measure volcanic activity?"

"Yeah, I'm heading up to Mount Jasmine to find out"

 **Mariner Bay**

The other 4 rangers were having fun in the city when their morphers beeped.

"Come in Carter"

"What's up Dana?" Carter asked

"When are you guys coming back to the Aquabase?" Dana asked "I need the Rover Rescue"

"After a hot dog" interrupted Joel "I'm starving!"

Dana laughed "Never mind. I'll take the bus. See you later"

"Are you sure you don't want me to give you a ride?" Ms. Fairweather asked

"No, thanks"

"Good luck"

 **Skull Palace**

At long last, Queen Bansheera had arrived at Skull Palace.

"Diabolico"

"Queen Bansheera. You've come. We've been preparing for your arrival"

"Excellent. But where is my magnificent palace?" Queen Bansheera asked "Ah, little Impus"

"Mama" Impus cooed

"We're preparing your palace but there is a small problem"

"Yes, a city has been built on top of the palace and it's protected by Power Rangers and they are from underwater and you know what water does to us- "Loki ranted

"Silence, Loki" Diabolico said "Don't worry, my Queen, these problems will be taken care of"

"They had better" Queen Bansheera left

 **Mariner Bay**

Dana was just catching a bus to Mount Jasmine. When she boarded and sat down, she noticed a man in the front seat. She also saw he was trying to hide some money in a bag. But she said nothing of it as the bus pulled away from the station and headed to the mountains.

 **Meanwhile…**

"Impus has brought up an excellent idea; If we can cause the dormant volcano to erupt, it will destroy the whole city of Mariner Bay" Jinxier suggested

"It's about time that little pest has made himself useful. Make it happen" Diabolico commanded

Jinxier took a monster card and threw it in the monster maker. He said a spell and the demon, Trifire, appeared.

"Things are about to get mighty hot around here!"

"Trifire, awaken the volcano with your fiery breath" Queen Bansheera ordered

 **Mount Jasmine**

Trifire and some batlings were at Mount Jasmine until they found the core of the volcano. Trifire started breathing fire out of its three heads.

 **Aquabase**

"Captain, we are picking up seismic activity in the entire area" Ms. Fairweather said "The volcano has begun heating up"

"How could it be heating up this fast?" Captain Mitchell asked

"It couldn't have unless it was being given some help"

Captain Mitchell already knew who was responsible for it "Diabolico"

Dana was still on the bus when earthquakes started happening. The quakes threw the bus off course, luckily the bus driver stopped.

"Everyone, the volcano is about to erupt. It's too dangerous; we have to turn back"

The man in black got out of his seat and picked up the driver "We aren't going back"

An elderly woman stood up "You felt the earthquake, we have to turn around" The man pushed her down. Dana and the woman's husband helped her up.

"Just who do you think you are?" Dana challenged

"I'm the one in charge" the man drew a gun "Don't make me use this. Now drive" he ordered the driver. The driver complied, and the bus continued

A few minutes passed, and no one dared to make a move. Dana's morpher started to beep.

"Dana" Captain Mitchell said "There's a report of seismic activity in your area. You must return"

The man heard and started walking toward Dana.

"Dana?"

"I said 'no talking'" the man picked Dana up and threatened her. The driver turned but the man ordered him to continue. That gave Dana a chance; she disabled the man and they kept fighting even though the bus still moved. More earthquakes occurred, and the bus swerved trying to keep on the road. But then the bus crashed into a bridge. The front doors opened and the man in black fell. He was able to grab the floor, but he was dangling above a gorge. Dana ran toward him and grabbed his hand, trying to pull him to safety.

 **Aquabase**

The rangers had just arrived at the Aquabase but Captain Mitchell was still not getting anything from Dana.

"Dana, what's going on? Dana, can you hear me?" Captain Mitchell's heart almost sank when he still got no response from Dana.

He turned to the rangers "Go"

The rangers nodded and suited up.

Dana was still struggling to pull the man into the bus, but the bus was getting closer and closer to slipping. The driver ordered the passengers to the back of the bus to even it out.

"Don't let go" the man in black begged

"Never "said Dana

The women sitting with her husband and the driver were both touched by Dana's fearlessness. The woman got out of her seat and held on to Dana to keep her from falling. The driver got out of his seat and grabbed the man's hand.

 **Inside the volcano**

Trifire had heated the volcano up enough that lava started to pour in.

"Yes! Now I can watch my work destroy Mariner Bay!" he laughed

Back at the bus, the man in black was pulled back into the bus.

He turned to Dana, touched that she saved his life. Before anyone could say a word, another earthquake happened. The driver of the bus injured his shoulder. The bus was getting closer to falling.

Luckily, the power rangers had arrived in the Rail Rescues.

"This is as close as we can get!" Carter stopped the train. Chad saw the bus was going to fall.

"The bus is going to fall any second"

"Joel, you are the only one who can reach them!"

"No problem" Joel got into the Aero rescue 3 and flew over to the bus. Aero rescue released some magnets that attached to the bus and was able to lift the bus back onto the road.

"Thanks, Joel"

"You always fly first class with me, girl!" Joel flew Aero rescue 3 back to the rail rescues. The other rangers ran onto the bus.

"Dana!" Carter was so relieved to see Dana alive "Is anyone else okay?"

"They are now, thanks to you guys"

Another earthquake occurred, everyone fell. Dana detected the seismic activity and it was off the charts!

"The volcano is about to erupt, we've got to stop it!

"We got to get this bus out of here" Chad said, but the driver was injured.

"Does anyone here know how to drive a bus?" Carter asked the other passengers

No one said anything but the man in black took off his sunglasses.

"I used to be a bus driver"

"You're not driving my bus, you belong in jail!" The bus driver exclaimed

"He had a gun" the old women exclaimed

"You've got to be kidding me!" Joel exclaimed

"We can't let him drive"

"Wait, Carter" Dana turned to the other passengers "Like it or not, we have to trust him. We have no other choice" the man got up and put all his stuff in the black bag. He then slid it under a seat.

"Let's go" Carter said. Dana and the other rangers got off the bus. The man got in the driver seat and drove the bus away from the volcano.

Another earthquake occurred.

"No time to waste" The rangers headed to the mountains. They found an entrance to a cave. Dana took a seismic reading.

"There seems to be something causing the earthquakes. We better go look"

"Right" The rangers entered the volcano and saw Trifire.

"Rescue blasters!" The rangers fired their rescue blasters at Trifire. Trifire then knocked Carter out the cave.

"You're too late! Say goodbye to your precious city!" Trifire laughed

"Obviously you have no idea who you are messing with!"

Trifire breathed fire at the rangers but they were able to dodge. Kelsey tried to hit Trifire but he breathed fire at her.

"We can't get close enough to him!" Kelsey said

"We need to put out that fire!" Chad suggested

"That's exactly what I was thinking. Dana, are you with me?" Carter asked

"You bet I am!" Dana and Carter ran towards Trifire. Before Trifire could breathe fire at them, Dana shot him with her rescue blaster. Trifire breathed fire at them, but Dana and Carter were able to dodge it. Carter then fired his extinguisher at Trifire.

"Now it's time to put an end to this!" Carter called for the Rescue Bird and fired it at Trifire, destroying him. But the battle wasn't over, Jinxier threw a card at Trifire's remains and said a spell that caused him to grow!

"Rescue zords mobilize" The zords formed the megazord. The megazord was doing a good job at first but then Trifire started biting the megazord's hand. The megazords other hand punched Trifire away.

"Lightspeed ladder arms" The ladder arms went on the ground and the megazord flipped, kicking Trifire down. Trifire released some fire, but the Aqua rescue 2 extinguished Trifire's flames.

"Lightspeed megazord saber and ignite" The Lightspeed saber formed a ring of fire and slashed at Trifire. Trifire was destroyed.

"Mission accomplished"

 **Further down the road…**

The bus had stopped at a service station. The rangers ran up to them.

"We are all indebted to you. You've saved all of Mariner Bay!" The driver said

"Thank you, sir"

Dana walked up to the man in black "And you, you are a hero too"

"Me?" the man asked. Dana nodded

"I just did the right thing"

"Doing the right thing is half the battle"

"And, if you keep doing what is right, you're home free"

"Thank you, all of you" the man gestured to the rangers.

"And you" he said to Dana "You saved my life"

The police just showed up.

"Steve Harrison?"

"Yes"

"You are under arrest" The officers started to handcuff him.

"Officer" Dana stopped them "Whatever he did wrong, you should know he still saved these people"

The officer was surprised but he softened after everyone nodded.

"Thank you for letting me know" the officer said to Dana. Then he took the man away. Dana felt good about herself; she was able to set a criminal back on the good side.

 **Skull Palace**

"This world will be mine" Queen Bansheera said

"It will my queen. Tell us what to do" Diabolico asked

"It has already been done" The queen said. Two faces appeared on the monitor.

Diabolico seemed very impressed "It's perfect, my queen. Mariner Bay will be history" Queen Bansheera left. Diabolico then thought of something

"Raven!" Diabolico yelled. A ninja in black clothing and a mask came from the shadows.

"Yes, Diabolico?" Raven asked

"How are the humans?" Diabolico asked

"They are getting stronger by the minute. Just today, Ryan was able to beat me in battle and Hannah is beyond excellent in combat" Raven said

"I knew they would be perfect for our plan to take back our palace. Any predictions?"

"I had one; I sensed the power rangers are going to test 2 new power morphers soon"

"I have a thought" Vypra said "Let's steal them!"

Diabolico thought "Yes, an excellent idea! With those power morphers on our side, we will use the ranger's own power against them" Diabolico turned to Raven "Keep watch over them and when I tell you, bring them to me"

Raven bowed her head and left.

"Those pathetic rangers won't know what hit them!" Diabolico and Vypra laughed

 **To Be Continued….**

 **Respect the 80sman out!**


End file.
